Masquerade Mishap
by benjeeluvr
Summary: WARNING! NC17 content. don't read if you're under 17! DASEY Two Stepsiblings, two master disguises, One party, and one night. See what happens.
1. Are you tucked in?

Ok everyone. This is my first story.. well.. ever. Please tell me what you think but don't be rude about it.

Thank you. I hope you enjoy it.

Check out the trailer i made for it if you'd like to know what's gonna happen in further chapters. (http://youtube. com/ watch?v sYXkg G883gw take out the spaces lol)

**Masquerade Mishap**

**"Casey you look awesome!" Screamed Marti as her older step-sister marched down the stairs.  
"It's Miley tonight!" Said the black hooded figure with a blond wig and a black mask on.  
"sorry" Marti whined.  
"It's fine." Casey Paused. "Derek! Are you ready!?!"**

**"I'm going by myself. You wont catch me in public with you!" Derek screamed from his room.  
And with that, "Miley" left the house.**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**"Edwin. Go get Derek please." Nora yelled from the kitchen.  
"Fine." Edwin sighed.**

**Knock Knock Knock Edwin could here Derek approaching the door. "What?" Derek said as he opened the door making Edwin, fall into the garbage mound Derek called his room.  
"WOAH!" Edwin said trying to catch his breath and make his heart slow down a bit.  
"Derek," Derek put out his hand to stop him from speaking.  
"I TOLD YOU! It's Ray tonight." Derek spoke rudely.**

**"Whatever. Fine. Ray. Nora wants you to come down stairs."**

**"Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes."**

**"No! I'm not a Postal service Worker!"**

**"I don't care what you are!" Derek said as he grabbed Edwin by the collar of his shirt. "Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes!"**

**"Why? You're ready." Edwin said bracing himself for either yelling or Derek lifting him higher in the air.**

**"Whatever" Derek said leaving his room and slamming the door behind him.**

**Walking down the stairs Derek yells at Nora. "What? What do you need me for?"**

**"I wanted to know if you were ready, you can't stay home all night. Oh!" Nora said looking up at Derek and pausing to catch her breath. "You look handsome." Nora said looking at her step son in a tux, a tie, a black mask, and "ARE YOU TUCKED IN?!?" Nora screeched.**

**"One. I'm always handsome. and yeah I'm tucked in...: Derek said as he left the house.**


	2. Looking at the hooded woman

**Okay everyone. I know it's been a little while since I updated, but I've been reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, (I'll be doing a Draco/Hermione fan-fic if anyone's interested.) and here we go.**

**Also... The party isn't held at Emily's since Em lives next door to the Venturi-McDonald household, so I'm just saying the party is at Emily's Parent Beach house. I don't even know if they have a beach house lol. And there is some mention of Harry Potter in this chapter. So I'll say sorry to anyone who dislikes Harry Potter.**

-ding dong-

"Hey... umm... who are you?" Emily chimed opening the door to Casey.

"My name is Miley" Casey said shaking Emily's Hand.

"Did I invite you?" Em questioned.

"Yes you did." Casey said trying not to sound to much like herself. "I'm in disguise. If I tell you who I really am, you'll most likely make a big scene about how good I look, and then I also wont be in disguise anymore" Casey said with a giggle.

"Okay..." Emily said with a questioned voice. "Well... Drinks and food are that way" she said pointing to the kitchen. "Have fun!"

"I will. Thanks!" Casey said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Emily yelled out.

Casey turned to see her best friend blushing. "Have you seen Derek Venturi at all tonight?" She said not meeting the strangers eyes.

"Nope...Can't say I have" Casey yelled as she took off around the corner.

"Wow.. Emily didn't know who I was I'm good at this" Casey mumbled to herself.

At the same time Casey was mumbling to herself, Emily was mumbling to herself aswell. "Who was that? And why was she being so secretive?"

Emily took one step, shut the door, and out of no where came,

-ding dong-

"Damn door! And where the hell is Casey?" she said mumbling to herself once again.

Emily opened the door.

"Hey Emily." Derek's voice came from the other side of the open doorway.

"Hey..." Emily said questioning who it was.

"Well.. At least I can tell that you can't recognize me" Derek said with a smile and hoping that she would stop talking to him.

Of all the friends Casey had to have, she picks the crazy one that stalks him.

And just like that Emily yelled out,  
"DEREK!"

"shhh!! Shut the hell up! You're going to blow my cover! I don't want anyone to know it's me!" Derek screamed in a whisper **(It is possible people!) **Not to mention that he was pissed of at himself for Emily finding out it was him.

"Sorry" Emily said as she felt her cheeks redden.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again" Derek warned.

"I won"t Derek!" Emily said beginning to giggle a bit. "Hey, have you seen Casey?" Emily said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice from asking THE Derek Venturi.

"Nope, haven't seen her since..." but he got lost in thought. He had spotted a beautiful woman in a cloak that looked like a cloak he saw in the first _Harry Potter_ movie. It was black. But it was the darkest black he'd ever seen. It could have been the way the moonlight hit her as she stood on the deck, staring into her beverage yet looking at him all the same. He could see her gorgeous blue eyes from where he was. They glowed in the moon light. It was like he was staring into the moon. She had blond hair, but he couldn't tell if it was her natural hair colour or not. Then, she looked strait up at him, and they locked eyes.

Derek quickly turned away, looked at Emily and said, "Sorry... what was the question?"

"I asked you if you've seen Casey..." Emily said looking in the direction of the cloaked figure she just met.

"No... No I haven't.. not since dinner..." Derek forced out, turning slowly to face the cloaked figure again. "Emily... Who's that?" Derek said motioning towards her.

"She said her name is Miley... But I don't know a Miley..." Emily said sounding hurt that Derek would rather have someone he didn't know then her.

"Oh.. Okay.. Well.. If anyone asks who I am. Tell them my name is Ray." Derek told Emily without giving her a chance to reply before he stalked away towards 'Miley', leaving Emily with her thoughts.

When 'Ray' reached 'Miley' on the deck, she had turned around to watch the waves collide with the stars.

Derek tapped Casey on the shoulder. "My names Ray" He spoke trying to hide his shaky voice.  
"Miley" Casey said extending her arm for a hand shake.

And with that greeting, they locked eyes and knew that they were meant to be together.

"Care to dance?" Derek spoke softly.

"Love to." Casey said as the walked to the dance floor.

**Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm not to sure on it myself. Too much talking with Emily not enough Dasey action lol. And I'm not sure yet, but somewhere during my story, I might do a alternate chapter to a certain.. Well... chapter... I'm into the NC-17 type fan-fiction. So I'll be putting up a NC-17 part to the story... but for everyone to read I'll put a clean one...**

**But as I said.. I'm not sure yet!**


	3. Grinding and closeness

**Okay everyone. i know it's been a while. but... HERE YOU GO! yay!!!!**

Dancing with ray was like dancing on air. At least that's all Casey was thinking. There wasn't a lot of talking going on, but that was expected seeing as the music was to loud to hear each other anyway.

_Baby I can see us movin like that_

_ Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

_Baby I can see us kissin like that_

_ We don't need no more that he said, she said_

All Derek could hear was the music. There was no talking between the two of them, but he was fine with that. He was flying high on her scent.

_boy acting as if there's no pressure_

_ he do anything to get with her _

_he say anything to convence her_

_ money spent 2 diamond send her_

_ Girl playing it cool cause she with it _

_she is loving the fact she is gifted _

_everything that he do she gets lifted_

_ feels so wicked loving like oh_

The were grinding on the dance floor. Casey was looking over her shoulder at him. Beautiful blue eyes staring into chocolate brown eyes. She caught Emily's glare from the corner of her eye. Either Emily had found out that she was actually Casey, or she was dancing with a guy Emily wanted. Either way, she was happy and Emily wasn't going to ruin it.

_one night with you _

_boy __just night day with you _

_all the things we could do _

_everyday I think of one night with you _

_no one else but us two_

_ all our dreams would come true_

_ if we just get together!_

"It's like the song was made for us" Derek semi-screamed, semi-laughed over the music to Casey.  
"To bad the songs over then eh?" Casey said with a sad tone in her voice.  
But her sadness was gone as fast as it arrived. A slow song started.

_I'll never let you go So,_

_ never let me go I will be your journey_

_ And you will be my road _

_Down the stormy path _

_Love will never come to pass_

_ It will be an anchor _

_Although the winds may blow_

Derek grabbed Casey by the arm. Gently, but rough at the same time.  
This was the closest Casey had ever been to someone. Yes, she's been kissed many times. Sam, Max, Scott. She's even been hugged. But the way Ray was holding her was different.

_Won't let you fall _

_Fall out of love _

_'Cause together we'll be holding on_

_ 'Cause all we have is us _

_Won't let you go _

_Go away again _

_Because life don't mean nothing at all _

_If I don't have your love_

She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Head on his shoulder. He had his hands right on the dimples of her lower back. His head was resting on her shoulder as well. He was breathing hot air onto her exposed skin.

_I will dry your tears _

_Take away your fears _

_Let me be your shelter _

_Your heart is safe in here _

_So beautiful and pure _

_There's nothing I would not endure _

_Oh, love as got me blinded _

_I see it all so clear_

It took some time for Derek to realize just where his hands where. Being this close to someone has never happened before. Now if he were to tell his friends that, or anyone for that matter, he'd become the laughing stock of the school. So he left his hands where they were.

"As long as she doesn't feel the sweat from my palms through her outfit it's all good." he kept telling himself in his head. At that point she had put her head on his shoulder and he decided to do the same. He tucked his head into the nape of her neck. And they danced till the end of the song.

_I'm down for you for whatever _

_Anything you going through _

_What's mine is yours _

_Every little thing I got you_

_ Even when winds will change _

_Come smashing down and crashing on you_

"Will you go for a walk on the beach with me?" Casey asked at the end of the song. Derek just nodded and smiled sweetly. He took her by the hand and led her out.

Emily hated this girl. The girl who said she was invited. The girl who was hanging off Derek like he was a piece of meat. Yet Emily still didn't know who she was. "Where the hell is Casey?" Emily said before reaching into her pocket to get out her cell to call Casey.

'Hi. You've reached me. Casey. Sorry I can't get to my cell right now. At a party. Leave one!" Spoke Casey's answering machine.

"So she is here!" Emily said sounding rather angry.

When Emily looked up from her cell that's when she saw the most heart breaking thing in her life.

Derek and this... this.. this future boyfriend stealing brat walking towards the beach holding Derek's hand.

"I have to put a stop to this" Emily screamed tears streaking her face.

**Okay everyone. i hope you liked this chapter. i know there wasn't much to it. but just wait till the next chapter lol.**


	4. Chapter four  more hips

**This one is a very short chapter. It's 12:25 AM and I'm tired. i have more to this story you're about to read, but it's still in my head. If I have time tomorrow or as some call it, later on today, I'll right the rest because it's exciting!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy and please comment!! I LOVE EVERYONE'S COMMENTS!**

With the music still within earshot, Casey and Derek stopped by the waves. Now there was a mix of waves, music, and moaning that was invisible to the eye.**(meaning they didn't know where it was coming from but they could hear it.)**

Hearing another slow song come on in the distance, Casey and Derek started to dance. Hips touching hips, fingertips on fingertips, and heads on shoulder. Derek and Casey danced with the music, the waves and each other's heartbeats.

When the song was over they stopped dancing and looked deep into each others eyes. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and held it in his. After what seemed like eternity, and just a few seconds all at the same time, they turned to face the waves.

The waves looked almost magical. The moon made them glow. The stars were shining big and bright, and there was a full moon out.

"The moon looks kinda like a heart. Do you see it?" Derek asked not taking his eyes off of the glowing heart above him.

"That's strange... but it does..." Casey said sounding like she was out of breath.

"So..." Derek said with a pause looking at Casey. "Care to tell me about yourself?"

Casey accepted and when she was done, asked Derek to do the same.

Little to Casey's surprise, he was almost the exact same as Derek, except Derek was an asshole, rude, stupid, and Ray was sweet and romantic, exciting.

Derek was thinking pretty much the same thing about Miley. She's almost the same as Casey. Except Casey was just... well... Casey was just Casey. Miley was the most exciting girl he's ever met. And if he didn't kiss her soon, he's going to lose his chance too. At least that's what was going through Derek's head before Casey spoke up.

"Follow me." Casey said sounding a little scared. "Won't you?"

Derek nodded. There was no need for words. She grabbed his hand and let him further from the beach house, and further from a spying Emily.

**Hope you enjoyed and please comment!! I LOVE COMMENTS!!!!! WOO HOO! COMMENTS!**


	5. Chapter 5  NC17 final Chapter

**Warning. Not for anyone under 17. Please read at your own risk.**

"Damn it! Where the hell are they going? I can't follow them, look for Casey and watch my party all at the same time..." Emily Screamed as Derek and Casey walked further and further down the beach hand in hand ad out of sight from her. And with that, she did something Casey would do if she liked a guy or was proven wrong. She gave a small sigh, put on a hurt face, and went back to supervise her party.

**A short distance down the beach**

"So.. You go to Thompson high right?" Casey spoke quietly not wanting to ruin the moment they were having.

"Yeah..." Derek said in the same tone. "Graduate next year. You?"

"Me too..." Casey said sitting on a rock and pulling Derek with her, surrounded by other rocks so no one cold see them.

After ten minutes of thinking to themselves, and staring out into the patch of water they could barley see through the rock wall, Derek decided to make the first move.

**(Alright everyone. If you're under 17 please be aware that what you're about to read is more for adults. Please be aware of what you're about to read and I expect no complains from anyone about it cause I warned you.)**

Derek turned to Casey with a smile. She wasn't looking. Casey only turned to face Derek when she could feel someone staring at her.

She smiled politely. "What?" she said with a giggle.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Derek said with a shy tone to his voice.

"Thank you" Casey said blushing.

Derek suddenly closed the final few inches between them and covered her mouth with his own. He brushed his lips lightly against hers, and his insistent tongue pushed past her parted lips. He grasped the nape of her neck so that she couldn't draw away, but to his delight she wasn't trying.

"wow." They both said finally parting from each other.

Derek leaned in to kiss her again.

At the first touch of his lips, Casey felt a connection snap into place between them. Her heartbeat pounded loudly through her head, and prickly tingles ran through some of the more exciting parts of her body. She felt wrong and dirty to be kissing someone she just met like this, but she didn't want to stop. As the passion continued to overwhelm her, the reason that this was wrong began to overpower her thoughts. Then there was only the heat of his presence, and the sounds of their small moans and ragged breathing.

Every sensation was heightened, and Casey's thoughts felt drugged. Everything seemed cloudy. He twined his tongue with hers as he explored the heated wetness of her mouth, and his lips continued to stroke hers as though he were encouraging her.

Casey's knees were giving out. Luckily they were already sitting, but Derek's swift hands still caught her around the waist, drawing her tightly against him. She traced the shells of his ears and the line of his jaw with her fingertips, while his hands rubbed up and down along her spine and her sides. She could feel her breasts flattened against the hardness of his chest, as they pressed their bodies against one another.

Everything was electric, and Casey caught her thoughts rushing ahead to even more positions they could be in as a distinct bulge rubbed against her stomach with a rhythmic motion. She whimpered into his kiss, and her leg began to wrap around his hip before she could stop herself.

Without warning Derek pulled away from her, leaving them both breathing hard. He traced the pad of his thumb over her kiss-swollen lower lip.

"We need to stop..." He said staring at her out of breath.

"wha... why?" She said surprised and out of breath.

"In.. In case someone sees us..." He stuttered.

"We're surrounded by rocks..." she said relieved not ready to admit she was still a virgin.

"I.. I know.. But still.." He said pleased with him self for staying calm about the whole 'him being a virgin thing' and her wanting to continue.

He gazed deeply into Casey's hurt eyes and without further word he kissed her.

Casey responded gently to the soft, velvety caresses of Derek's lips against hers. She deepened the kiss, grinning at his small whimper of surprise as she pushed him onto his back.

Casey was normally so innocent and cuddly, but suddenly she was feeling wilder than her normal self. She undid Derek's shirt and tie, so that she could feel the softness of his stomach under her fingers as he swallowed his surprised moans. She grazed his stomach with her fingernails just enough to make him jump. She wanted to climb beneath his skin and push his buttons. She wanted to see how far she could stretch his control before he would stop being a gentleman. She wanted to be completely out of control. She started grounding her hips against the bulge in his pants. They both made a small moan at her actions.

**BANG!**

Fireworks started going off. Casey and Derek both jumped. Although, they didn't look like Casey and Derek. They looked like Miley and Ray.

Derek looking embarrassed, started slowly buttoning up his shirt again, Casey looking flustered fixed her hair, and slowly said 'Sorry' to Derek.

"What are you sorry for?" Derek questioned.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said with a chuckle.

Casey smiled and grabbed his hand. Derek then switched hands so her left hand could be in his left and, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat there for 45 minutes watching the fireworks and having 10 minute make out sessions whenever they felt lonely.

After one of there make out sessions sitting on the rock, Casey looked down at their joined hands. Her mind was full of lustful thoughts but at his touch her concentration seemed to improve, as though her body was becoming more aware on the chance that his touches could become more intimate. He saw her looking at him. Slowly his fingers trailed up to her cheek down the curve of her cheek and continued down the side of her throat.

He was stroking her neck with his knuckles, as she watched him. She felt completely overpowered. His hand continued lower, brushing over her left breast and pausing just long enough to flick his thumb over her nipple and draw it into a hard point, before coming to rest on her thigh.

"Aren't the fireworks beautiful?" she asked still looking into his eyes. She hoped he couldn't tell exactly how uneven her breathing had become. He was squeezing her thigh possessively.

His face still showed that intense interest, as he stared at her. His hand massaged the inside of her thigh. His fingers moved very close to her core, and she realized that her panties were soaked through without him having even touched her there.

He switched to running his hand up and down her inner thigh-moving from her knee all the way up and back again. "Yes they are.." He said inching closer to her face.

Casey's legs had continued to part under his touches, and she was now totally accessible to him. He moved his hand to rest against her mound, and he made small circles against her with the flats of his fingers, while his middle finger pressed into the wet cotton covering her opening. She put her forehead onto his shoulder and moaned quietly.

"We should watch the fireworks" derek said stopping.

He was still holding onto her hand, and his fingers traced idly over hers. Casey felt her whole body rock comfortingly at his touch, barely moving back and forward. It reminded her of an old nature show that had shown a snake charmer at work. The charmed cobra had moved like that, as though swaying in a trance at the chords of exotic music. Derek leaned closer to her with that same trancelike motion, lowering his face towards hers. Casey's right hand reached out to rest upon his left side rubbing in small circles over the softness of his button up shirt. Derek braced himself against the rock beneath them with one hand, as he brushed his lips over her cheek and tickled her skin with his hot breath.

He nuzzled the side of her throat. He bit down playfully before sucking on her sensitized skin hard enough to make her moan. As if drawn tight by an invisible cord inside her body, the throbbing point between her legs clenched. Derek released her fingers and rhythmically stroked her breasts with both hands, first cupping her in his palms then drawing his hands back as he closed his grip further until he stroked only the peaks of her breasts between his thumb and fingers then covering her with his entire hand again.

She pushed his pelvis against her growing desire, and he paused to stand to lift her hips to his and back against the rock wall. Casey wrapped her legs around his back, as the clothed line of his rigid flesh pressed between her swelled lips under the weight of her body. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, and he pushed her up against the wall for support.

Casey rolled her hips against him, so that she could feel him pressing both against that pulsing void which yearned to be filled and then against that burning pebble of flesh that begged for the friction of his body. She threw her head back, and Derek kissed a soft trail up the front of her throat and finally claimed her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. The pointed tip of his tongue danced along the edge of hers, as though seeking permission. She deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his beautiful brown hair as she pulled his face closer. His hands beneath her bottom guided her willing hips against him.

**20 minutes later**

Derek and Casey walked back to the beach house. They had been outside in the circle of rocks for a little over 2 hours. The party was still going, but Derek and Casey we're to tired to stay.

"I'll walk you home if you'd like Miley." Derek said with a smile.

"Okay" Casey said excited, knowing what just happened.

"Oh! Hey Emily! great party! We'll see you later." Derek screamed not wanting to talk.

"Yeah... We're tired..." Casey said with a yawn, also not wanting to talk.

"Ya'll weren't even here for the party! You danced 3 songs then took off down the beach for two hours!" Emily screamed at them

"How the hell would you now that?!" Casey argued.

"We're you spying on me like you always do!" Derek screamed as well. "God Emily! Get a life! Find someone else to crush on! I don't like you!"

Emily looked like she was about to cry.

"Common Ray, lets go." Casey said at her boiling point.

Casey grabbed his hand and led him out.

**5 minutes away from Casey and Derek's house**

"we're close to my house now" Casey said smiling at Derek.

They were still holding hands.

"We're close to my house to." Derek said getting excited

Casey was still wearing her blonde wig, black face mask, and black cloak. Derek was still wearing his tux and black mask, but he wasn't tucked in anymore.

"I had a nice time. We should do this again sometime" Casey said, knowing that they would see each other again seeing as she just gave up her virginity to him.

"I agree. So... where's this house of your's?" He said nudging her.

"Just over here." She said.

Derek stopped her and they made out in the middle of the road before they started their journey to 'Miley's' House.

Here we are, Casey said turning down the drive way. There where no foot steps beside her or behind her. She turned around to see her date staring at her then at the house, then back at her, the whole time with his mouth hanging open.

"What is it?" Casey asked walking back to his side.

"you're... you're Derek stuttered.

"I'm what?" Casey giggled.

"You're Casey McDonald.." Derek said face turning green.

"How.. How do you know that?" Casey said getting scared.

Derek pulled off his mask.

Casey screamed.

"YOU CAN'T BE MY BROTHER!" Casey screamed even louder.

"Casey! Casey! Calm Down!" Derek yelled at her.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down when I just lost my virginity to my brother." She said in a half whisper half scream.

"wait..." Derek said looking at a confused Casey. "It was your first time too?"

**Bench on the front porch**

Casey and Derek stopped talking, they were lost in thought about the nights events. They were panting. All the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the air. Casey was taking of her mask, wig and cloak, still staring a Derek. It was too hot for all those layers she was wearing.

Derek took off jacket and showed his wrinkled shirt. It was missing 4 buttons.

Casey could feel his fingers squeezing her hip as he pushed her legs slightly apart with his knee. She completely lost track of any answer she might have given him, as her brain tried to wrap itself around his actions. She could hear a girl's voice giggling, and she was suddenly afraid that they'd been discovered until she realized that the giggling was coming from her.

Derek felt churning hot guilt bubbling up further inside him. She was laughing and crying at the same time now, as Derek shushed her urgently. "Try to keep it down," he whispered, as he slipped his hand beneath her skirt and worked his fingers beneath the waistband of her soft underpants. The memory of what just happened to him was in his mind as he touched her slick folds.

Casey ran her fingers over his chest, and tried to bite back a whimper as his fingers pressed into her wet flesh and began to work on her insistently. "Inside" she begged quietly, as she looked into his eyes. At the moment neither had raised their defences and Casey's raw need caused something possessive to snap in Derek the same way it had the very first time they'd been together. He wanted to run as fast and far as he ever had in his life, but for some reason his feet weren't moving.

He pulled back her pants so that he could work two fingers into her comfortably. Casey's face tightened, and he raptly watched the play of intense expressions crossing her face as his fingers plunged into her and his thumb flickered over her sensitive body. He always thought she was beautiful, and he found himself longing to draw this out so that he could watch her.

He knew that she was too far-gone for a lengthy teasing though, and he forced himself to look away while he worked her at an increasing pace. His other hand slipped from her shoulder and crept beneath her shirt to fondle her breasts, while Derek began to press his body instinctively against her. He sought out her ear with his lips, nipping and licking her skin so that he could hide his face in the bushy cloud of her hair. He knew that he was getting too involved in what he was doing to her, but it didn't make it any easier to stop.

She was almost there; and he was riding a tide of desire, high on her responses. He pulled back in time to see Casey come--riding a storm of force and fury, which arrived with his touch; and he buried his own involuntary cry by planting his lips against her exposed throat.

He eased off his touch, letting her bucking hips calm. Soft whimpers escaped his throat echoing Casey's own pleasured cries, as he planted desperate kisses over her taut neck. Without having had an orgasm himself, Derek had gotten off intensely on the experience and would have liked on some level nothing better than to drag Casey off somewhere private to continue. Derek felt a fresh swoop of terror as he realized how far he'd allowed himself to be carried away in just a few minutes, and he pushed away from her so quickly that she nearly fell again.

Casey opened her eyes in surprise, as she felt Derek pulling away as though burned. He wore the startled expression of someone who had just been mortally wounded and was having difficulty comprehending it.

"Der..."

"See you tomorrow" Derek cut her off, avoiding her gaze and dashing from the porch.

She hadn't the foggiest notion of where things stood between them. Were they back to being allies? Was this a truce? He'd seemed almost back to the way things had been before, well something was off about it, but she couldn't make out exactly what. She wondered if touching her was that distasteful to him now,yet he'd certainly seemed excited at the time.

Casey got up, wiped a tear from her cheek, walked inside and went to bed. The only thing she had left to do was wait till morning to see what was going on.


	6. Author

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**To everyone who liked this story, check out the second part to it. **Masquerade Mishap Part 2

only one chapter right now, but more to come soon.


	7. Authors note, please read

Alright, I warned people that this story, mainly the last chapter, would be NC-17, yet I'm getting complaints... If you don't like it, don't rea it. I warned you, and I'm not held responsible for your actions.


End file.
